


Strange Encounter

by DLTomes



Series: Strange [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: A unknown tale of an elf and human, Callum almost got kidnap, Callum's name origin, Gen, Mention of Callum's birth father, Rescue by a unknown hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: Callum was almost taking away. Only to be rescue by a unknown hero.Time's up (Neither will be post until the sequel)





	1. Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> My first multiple chapter. Hope you enjoy. And, please read at the end of chapter.

A year has passes since King Harrow took Sarai as his wife and queen. Along, with her three-year-old son, Callum. 

Who, became Prince of Katolis. Only a toddler. Making King Harrow a father. Henceforth, a good experience for him.

"I hope I'll be a good father to Callum." King Harrow sound anxious. Then, look at his wife.

"You will, Harrow." Queen Sarai grab his hand to calm him. "Callum will be lucky to have you as a father." There she smiles. "I fear for my son as he grows without a father. Now, my worries are no more. Thank you."

"Funny. Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?" King Harrow kiss his wife on the lips. But curious of something. "Tell me, my dear. What became of Callum's birth-father? Is he still alive?"

Queen Sarai release his hand from her's. "I don't know." She walks away. "He disappears before I learn Callum's exist."

"So, he never shows." King Harrow figure. Which, turn to his next question. "How did you figure a name for him?"

"It was from a protagonist in a story he told me." Sarai explain. "In this story, a powerful elf who lost his power to a dark warlock as he changes him into a human. He met a human woman. She helps him regain his power, his form and defeat the evil warlock. But with a great price."

"What happen?" King Harrow sound concern. "Did something dreadful happen?"

"The woman, he fell in love sacrifice herself to him." Sarai tries to her hold her tears. Which, shock King Harrow. 

"That poor woman." He feels sorry for her. But curious of how the story end. "So, how did it end?"

Sarai exhaled. "After he defends the dark wizard, he run and held her in his arms. There, a miracle appear." 

"What kind a 'miracle'?" King Harrow got curious. As he got absorbed the story.

"The elf bring her back to life." Sarai sound surprise and confuse as she told her husband. Which, she smiled. 

"What? How?" King Harrow can't figure. "What magic did he uses to bring her back to life?"

"That's the thing." She replied. "He doesn't. It was a mystery."

"To himself?"  King Harrow sound surprise. "How could he not?"

"It's power he never thought existed." She explains. "A unknown source that alternate the dark magic."

"Are you saying that elf turn dark magic to light?" Sound confuse as he figures. "What talent does that the elf has to change it?"

"No one." Sarai respond. "But it's a story, Harrow. It can't be real."

"Maybe." He acknowledged as he smirks. "But it'll be nice if someone does knows the secret to turn dark magic to light. So, we, human, can live at Xadia again. Don't you agree?"

"I agree." Sarai walks to him. "Again, it's just a story. No one in Xadia figure that power. And, no one will." 

* * *

 

Somewhere, inside the castle. A young boy fell asleep. Well, not precise asleep. Due of the thunder noise at night. 

As he tries to sleep, an unaware guest appear in his room. Undetected and quiet, the strange figure walk towards boy's bed. 

The figure show to be a male. Reach inside his satchel, he took out a small bottle and a white cloth. 

* * *

 "It's a nice story." King Harrow enjoy it. "Sad there's no Light Magic in our world."

"Sometime, I wish Light Magic exist." Sarai eye away from her husband. "And, Xadia won't get divide."

Before King Harrow spoke, a clash of thunder got their attention. "A big one."

Sarai became pale. "Not good."

"What is it, my dear?" He sound concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Callum," Sarai explains. "It's his first time sleeping alone. And, that thunder might scare him."

"If you're worried, we'll check on him." He holds here hands. "If he's awake, one of us should tell him a bedtime story."

Sarai smirk. They walk out of their bedroom.

* * *

  _ **A few minutes later**_

King Harrow and Queen Sarai enter their son's room. Only to discover the bed is empty.

"Where's Callum?" Sarai sound worry when she seen that her son isn't in bed.

"Stay calm, Sarai." King Harrow tries relaxed his wife. "I'm sure Callum's fine."

The worries in her eyes got his attention. "He must search for us. Cause the thunder woke and scare him."

"I hope you're right, Harrow." She still anxious of her missing son.

Before King Harrow spoke, a loud noise got their attention. "What was that?"

"I don't know." He replied, but he figures who.

And, so do Sarai. "Must be Callum."

"Or, Viren." King Harrow reacted. But notices her concern in her eyes. "I'll check."

Sarai nodded. "Please be careful."

Without hesitation, King Harrow walk away from his wife and move towards the noise. 


	2. Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mercenary has taking Callum. And, King Harrow tries to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short one but I'll make the next chapter a long one.  
> Also, please read the bottom of chapter once you're done.

_**A few minutes later after King Harrow talk with his wife,**_  

Before King Harrow and his wife reaches Callum's bedroom. He drugs and carry Callum as he leaves the room. Unaware that the royal family is coming.

"It won't be long." he stated. Then, he looks at the sleeping prince. "Soon the Kingdom of Katolis has no choice but ally with my kingdom. If they want their son back." 

As he walks, he stays in the shadow. No making noises. Or, get caught. 

Getting inside the castle was an easy job. Plus searching the prince's chamber wasn't easy. Now, the tough part. Escape with the sleeping captive prince. And, deliver him to his kingdom. In hopes the King and Queen of Katolis are to forge allies.

He thought it was easy until he heard someone coming. Run to the wall and hid himself from plain sight.

There he saw the royal family coming as they enter the young prince's chamber. Realizes he hasn't much time. He ran, but cause a big ruckus as he knocks an empty suit-of-armor as it fell to the ground.

He gasped. Later he moves before someone or one of the royal family pick up the noise. He was too late.

"Callum, are you lost while you try to find our roo--" the king stop. "Who are you?! What you're at my castle?"

Before he speaks, King Harrow find his stepson in the arms of a stranger. "And, why you've my son?!"

But notices something strange. "What you've done to him?"

Without hesitation, he reaches his pocket and grab a small object as he tosses it to the ground. A smoke-bomb.

Hence, it cause a distraction to the king. And, a prefect opportunity to escape before caught. With the sleeping prince in his arms.

He run, while the smoke remains dark. Which, give him a limits time to escape. 

* * *

 

Before the black smoke, King Harrow was furious. Whoever, this mercenary is, he got nerves of holding his stepson. "What you've done to him?!"

The smoke-bomb was tosses to the ground. And, release a humongous black cloud of smoke. 

"Callum!" King Harrow call-out his stepson's name. Which, got Sarai's attention.

"What happen?!" The queen sound concern. "Why there's smoke?!"

"A mercenary!" He answers. "And, he has Callum."

Sarai covered her mouth. "How? And, why?"

"Don't know." King Harrow sound anger. "But I'll answer."

Before Sarai could ask, her husband run after the mercenary and tries to save Callum. Thus, Sarai became surprise. She knows King Harrow care for children and want his own. "I guess he cares for my son."

After she made a comment, Sarai run to her husband as she gives chase. Now, King Harrow and Queen Sarai running alongside, in hopes they save Callum before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on an original story that's bases on The Dragon Prince. And, I need to decided whether or not, should I post here or the other site.  
> Give me your opinions. And, tell me, if you want to reading it.


	3. Rescue-Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mercenary disappear into the woods, King Harrow gather some men to rescue Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over a thousand words but the next chapter might have more.

As King Harrow run at the hall, searching the mercenary and his capture stepson. Searching thought the halls and opening doors, King Harrow pray he isn't too late. If so, he won't forgive himself. And so, with Sarai. Callus  _is_ her first  _child_ from her earlier love. 

Expected, they aren't marry. And, didn't tell him who is Callum's father. Not to mention, what characteristic her former lover is. Still, he cares and love Callum as his own child. 

"Hold on, Callum." King Harrow told to himself. "I'm coming."

"Harrow!" A female voice appear. Which, got King Harrow's attention as he turns his head. Only to see Sarai, who run alongside him. "What're you doing?"

"No time to explain." King Harrow response. Then, focus on the matter. "Callum's getting kidnap!"

Sarai became shocked. "By who?"

"A mercenary!" He claims. But run ahead from his wife. "We need to hurry."

With no questions to ask, Sarai continues to run as fast she could. She won't let terrible things happen to her son. No more the cost, Sarai swears to protect her child as other parent do _._

"Hold on, sweeties." She reacted. "Mommy's coming."

As King Harrow and his wife raced to save their son. But once they found them, they were too late.

* * *

 

 ** _"CALLUM!!!"_** Sarai shouted, seeing her son in arms of a dangerous man.

"What did you do to him?!" King Harrow was furious as he waited for he to explain.

"Don't worry," the mercenary response as he's near the balcony. "A little chloroform didn't kill him."

"You  _drug_ him?!" King Harrow sound even more furious. "He's  _only_  a  _boy_!"

"May be so." He replied. "At least, he made no noises. Makes my job easier."

"You  ** _monster!_** " Sarai roared at her response. " _You'll_ release  _my son._ And, tell us who send you kidnap him!?"

Queen Sarai give a frighten threat in her tone of voice. "Or, you'll  _regret_ it!"

King Harrow understand what he got himself into once he's marrying to Sarai. A former soldier from the border. A former general though. Not to mention, how protected she  _is_ to her son. Still, he loves her. No matter how dangerous she is.

"As much as I love to, madam." the mercenary announce as he walks backward to the balcony. "But afraid I can't answer. Cause my employees wants no anyone to know. So, goodbye. And, I hope you get your son back."

Before neither King Harrow and Queen Sarai could speak, the mercenary flip over as he fell off the balcony. They're shocked. But snap themselves as they run to the edge, watching the mercenary fall. Along with Callum.

Frighten for Callum's demise, but relieved. When the mercenary was halfway to the ground, he throws a dagger with a rope to the edge of the cliff. Then, swing himself as he landed near the edge of the cliff.

"Later." he stated as he turns his attention to the royal family before he disappears into the wood.

* * *

 

With a few turns and open doors, King Harrow and his wife discovered the mercenary. And, Callum, remains asleep in crutches of an unknown enemy.

"No." King Harrow breath as he and his wife watch the mercenary vanishes. Then, he turns his attention to his wife as he places his hand to her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll find him."

Once King Harrow made a vow, he left his wife alone at the balcony. As she's alone, Queen Sarai look at the sky as she prays. "By the heavens from the above, listen to my pray; Please, bring my son back safety. And, protect my husband as his mission has success."

The sky closes to explicit as it lift the clouds from the storm. And, the stars twinkling to the night.

As she's done with her praise, Sarai went back inside as she was unaware that someone listened.

* * *

 

Outside the castle, King Harrow gather his men as he began their search and rescue the prince. Everyone join as they're ready to leave but someone delays the rescue mission. 

"Harrow, I reject!" the man dresses in a dark clothes responded. "That boy isn't worthy. He's just your stepson. Nothing more, and nothing less."

King Harrow snorted. "Viren, I pray that my wife didn't hear you." He knew his wife will killed Viren if she found out. 

"Right, forgive me." He apologizes, then return to the matter. "But still you shouldn't risk your life for a boy who isn't from your bloodline." 

"That doesn't matter, Viren." King Harrow shouted. "What, matter is saving Callum from this mercenary for hired. And, find out who hire to kidnap my son."

"Your  _Son!!?_ " Viren sound surprise. "That boy is Sarai's son. And, somebody else's son. Not yours."

"May be so." He admitted. Thus, he explains. "But it doesn't matter. Callum is a boy who needs a father. Someday, I'll be a father of my own. I need to be ready a father."

Viren understood King Harrow's wish a family of his own. But can't figure why he cares so much for Sarai's son. True, he's curious of the boy's father origin. Plus the boy's name. If his memory serve him right, Callum's name based on an elf's name in an old story. Though the name spell different.

"Even if true," Viren resume. "It doesn't explain why?"

King Harrow grow tired. "What happen if it's Soren instead of Callum?!"

Viren didn't respond. He remains quiet as he watches King Harrow and his men leave the castle ground. 

As he watches them vanishes, he moved inside the castle as he closes the door from behind him. There he lay back, thinking what King Harrow said to him.  _What happen if it's instead of Callum?_

Viren sighed. Unsure of the question and his answer. "If it's the purpose for Kingdom of Katolis, so be it." _  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapter until I'll created a new Dragon Prince story. But for the story I'm planning to post after I'm done with 'Strange Encounter' is taking long then I expected. No worries, I though a new one for it.


	4. A Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious mage came and help King Harrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. Busy on December. You know, Christmas, presents, and decorations.

The weather change since the king and his men continue the search. No matter what weather, King Harrow will never stop the searches. He'll never forgive himself or he'll face his wife's wrath.  _Waited for me,_ _Callum._ Tries to stay calm. _Your rescued is coming._ _Hold on, son._

Concentrate on his mission, neither the king nor his men notice an unknown hooded-figure sitting on a tree branches. Which, made the figure curious. _  
_

"How noble, Harrow." Took interests to the king. Revealing itself a young man as he sees how serious the king is though his eyes. "Rescue a child who isn't yours."

The hooded-figure jumps from the branch as he watches King Harrow and his men vanishes. There he walks where they ride and turn towards the path they take.

"I guess this mage will help you, then." Received something from his pocket and spread though the sky. "May my magic guide you to your most wish."

Floated into the sky as its sparkle. "Shame this spell can only work for one person. Hope your men knows their way back."

The hooded-figure chuckles. "Don't want them lost." 

* * *

King Harrow and his men ride, unaware someone cast a spell. Expected King Harrow but he can't figure what.

 _Something strange just happen._ Realize his surrounding as he rides, but transfixed on saving his son.  _Focus, Harrow! F_ _ocus on rescuing Callum, more than ever._ _Stay focus._

Concentrate on the chase to rescue his son, King Harrow became surprised to find the mercenary who kidnap Callum and drug him.  _Hold on, son. Your rescued is here_ _._ _  
_

"Okay, men. Let's go though the plan-" King Harrow realizes he's alone. Wondered what became of his men. "Guess I got separate from them." Turn his attention as he watches the mercenary place Callum to the ground. _  
_

"Rest for a few minutes." The mercenary suggested as he sits near the prince. "And, I'll continue the journey back home and give them my report." Look at the sleeping prince. "Not so easy for being a prince, when your mother marry to the king."

Knew he hasn't much time, King Harrow realizes he needs to act, or it's too late.  _Guess it's I'm on my own, then._ King Harrow climb himself off his horse, thus turn and draw his sword. 

"Enough rest." The mercenary told himself as he stands from the ground. "Time to go."

When the mercenary was close of carry the prince. King Harrow appear. "You're not going anywhere."

"King Harrow!" He sound surprise. "I didn't expect to you. How did you find us?"

"Funny thing, I have no clue." He answers. "But I know, you're not taking Callum away."

The mercenary laugh. "If that's what you believe, sire." Drew his sword to the king. "You must fight me."

"So be it." King Harrow strike first. Clashes his blade to the king's blade to the mercenary's sword. "Learn this; I'll show no mercy to you."

"Neither will I, Milord." The mercenary throw his strength as the king fall back as he strikes again.  

* * *

The fight between King Harrow and the Mercenary continues. Unaware they're being watched. 

"Well, this in interesting." The same figure appear as he hid himself in the shadow. "Though I thought Harrow had defeated the mercenary."

He shakes his head in disappointment. "Guess I was wrong."

While the mysterious figure watches their dueled. The figure had a strange feeling he'll be helping Harrow again. Stated Harrow will loses the duel to the mercenary. Not to mention, losing Callum.

"If Harrow loses," he stated. "I'll be fighting that mercenary. Whether I have a chose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. Hope you're ready for the end of this story. But don't worry, I'm planning the next Dragon Prince fanfic.


	5. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of guard find something inside King Harrow's saddlebag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add one more chapter in this story. And, will be the last.

King Harrow and the Mercenary continues their fight. As they fight, the Mercenary seen how skills the king is. 

_Not good._ He realizes.  _King Harrow's swordmanship is excellent. I might not able to win._

 

The Mercenary reflected the king's attack. Later, he steps away.  _  
_

 

"Surrender." King Harrow instruct. "Then, maybe I'll show you mercy."

 

"Mercy?" He smirks. "No thanks, your Highness. I have a representative."

 

"I see." Exhaled. "That means, you're not planning to surrender, aren't you?"

 

The Mercenary nodded in his response. "Sorry, but no."

 

There he strikes. Both blades hit as the fight continues, neither King Harrow and the Mercenary give up the fight. Close of defeating, the Mercenary grab something inside poach and throw to King Harrow. 

 

Confuses and blind, King Harrow could not defend himself from the Mercenary's incoming attack. "You coward! You cheated!"

"Don't take it personal, your Majesty." The Mercenary stated as he bowed. "I'm doing my job as a mercenary. As in, completed my mission. In any cost."

Never in his life that King Harrow was furious. Not only he's losing the fight, but his stepson. "I won't let you."

"Sorry, King Harrow." the Mercenary apology as he was ready to strike. "But it'll happen."

As the Mercenary was aiming for the kill, someone interferes. "By perchance, if you want a different challenge."

The strange from early, appear. And, holding a white staff in his right hand. "If you're still up to it."

By cue, the strange show his skills of using his staff. Henceforth, inviting the Mercenary another duel.

The Mercenary inhaled as he accepted the stranger's duel. Ignored King Harrow as he let him watches. "Be careful what you wish, stranger. It'll be the end of you."

With no hesitation, the Mercenary strike. Thus, start a new battle. 

* * *

Still exhausted, King Harrow continues to watches as the Stranger and the Mercenary fight. At first, he thought the Stranger will lose due of his weapon of chose. But he was wrong. 

The Stranger's staff appear unscratched. Which, he finds it hard to believe. No material or craftwork can create such a weapon. 

Nothing, expect at Xadia. Until, King Harrow realize who and where the Stranger came. Which, leave him one question;  _Why an elf from Xadia helping him rescue his stepson?_

As they fight, King Harrow wondered if the Mercenary had figure his challenger is an elf. If not, should he warn him? But then, again, the Mercenary is one who kidnap Callum. And, the elves are the primary enemy to the human since they ban them from Xadia.  _  
_

Unable to decision, King Harrow has no choice but to watch. And, if the elf success, he'll get his answer.

* * *

 

The Mercenary got to admit it. His opponent isn't bad. 

"That's some interesting staff you got." The Mercenary observed. "I wondered where you got it?"

"Sorry, but the information you seek is a secret." He answers. "But I'll tell you, this stuff is family item. Pass down to my family for generations."

"I see." Disappoint, he is. But remain focuses on the fight. "May I ask why you're here? And, decided to fight me?"

"You could say I'm a tap bored." He criticizes his opponent with funny comment. "Is that a good answer for you?"

The Mercenary twitches his eyebrow as he's annoy. "I'm going to ignore that question of yours."

"Can't handle my sense of humor?" he chuckles at his response. "Though I understand why."

"Don't made a funny comment if I were you," the Mercenary retorted. "especially on a fight you will lose."

By tossing and turning, the Mercenary continues to the fight. However, his opponent is swift. Unaware he had fallen into his opponent's trap and loses his weapon. "You were saying?"

Shock of his defeat, the Mercenary never expected to lose. "Who or what are you?"

"Just a stranger passing by." The Stranger grin to his response. "Is that a good answer for you?"   

His eyebrow twitches as he remains annoy. Ere, he began to fight back, but the Stranger foreseen it. Instant, he reaches and grab something in his pocket as he throws to his opponent. 

"What the- What is this?" He sound confused but feel strange. "Some sort trick or something?"

Attempted to wipe it off, his eyes became hazy. Then, notices his mind suddenly grow tired. And, lose conscious. 

"Too tired, huh?" He smirked. Later, his attention turns to the king. "Surprise, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Initial shock came before he realized. "I mean, what you are? What you doing here in Katolis?"

"Didn't you heard what I said to him?" The Stranger sound surprise but slightly confuses. "Just a stranger passing by. That's all."

Confident the king believes him, expect he wasn't. "No, I mean; "No, I mean;  _What's_  an  _Elf_ from  _Xadia_ doing  _here_  in  _Katolis?!_ "

This surprise him. He never expects a human to figure his identified him, especially the king. "I'm surprise you figure what I am, your Highness. How?"

"Your staff." King Harrow simply replied. "It's neither from Katolis nor the other kingdoms. So, it came from Xadia. And, so do you elf."

He scoffed. "I'm impresses."

"Now, tell me; Why are you here?" King Harrow scowled as he waited for the elf to answer. 

The elf hum for a moment. Then, he raises his hand in thin air as he draws some kind of symbol and spoke. Broach a flash of light appear, blinding King Harrow. 

Harrow's eyes recovered, the mysterious elf had vanishes. 

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later when King Harrow return. Along with Callum, in his arms. 

Caught sight of her husband, Sarai rash down and seen how her son is. With careful examine on her son, it satisfied her to know her son safe and unharmed.

"Thank the stars, he's alright." Sarai was thankful. Then, turn her attention to Harrow. "And, you as well. Both of you."

King Harrow smiled. "It wasn't easy, Sarai. But I'm just glad he's alright and safe."

"Same here." Once Sarai places her arm around her son, carrying him. "I'll taking him back to his room now." She explains to her husband. "Don't want to him think it happen."

He nodded, watching Sarai leave. Before he follows, one of the guards call for him. "King Harrow, there's something inside your saddlebag." 

"What is it?" King Harrow got curious. 

"A cube, sire." The guard replied, but continue. "And, a letter."

"A letter?" He sound confuse. "From who?"

"No one, sir." The guard began to explain. "There's no seal on it."

He walks to Harrow as he shows the letter to him. "But was inside your bag so I'm assuming it meant for you."

Harrow hum. And, take the letter as he examines it. "I wondered who it's from?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty close of ending it. But I was unable to decided which TDP stories to write. Can you help chose? If so, it'll be on the final chapter.


	6. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Harrow read the mysterious letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finally chapter is here. Not to mention, Season 3 is coming out soon. My money is on July if they decided to release on that month. What do you think?

Nightfall came, Sarai sleep with her son. Fear of losing Callum once more, she decided to keep safe. Which, give some him private. 

 

Meaning reading the strange letter. And, explain why a cube inside. Was it meant for him? 

 

The message can explain. Which, made King Harrow wonder, is he ready to open and read?

 

"I'm not sure," he told himself before he sighs. "But I guess had no choice."

 

Without hesitate, King Harrow untied the letter and began to read.

 

 

_To King Harrow_

 

_You haven't met me, but I'm a friend. I observe and see how distant you are from your stepson. I understand why. But don't you consider keeping him aside_ _is a good idea?_

_The boy needs_ _a father. Someone who'll help and guide him in his time of need._ _So, don't keep your distant away from him_ _._

_We, both realize, you care for him. And, his mother, Sarai._

_Though you're not her first husband, she married to you. Not the sake of her son, you're a benevolent and wise ruler._ _Who, believes he's a servant to Katolis, and its people._

_Even, if you're not his birth-father, he still cares. Please, remember that._

King Harrow sniffed. Then, drying his tears. "You may be right, stranger."

 

He shut his eyes as he breathes before he continues to read. "I don't know if I could."

 

 

_Also, you're wondering about the cube. And, why it's inside your saddlebag, along with the message._

_It belongs to Callum. If I've presume, it's an heirloom from father. Don't why or how. But I'm assume it belongs to his father's family. So, keep it safe for him. He might require it when he's at the proper age._

_This cube appears more than it looks. It's called 'The Key of Aaravos'._

_A powerful object belong one of Xadia's Arch-mage; Aaravos. Master of Six Primal Sources._

_Legend say, it holds a great power within it. Those who solve it, will retrieve or learn its secret._

 

Curious he was, King Harrow couldn't believe that the cube isn't for him. But for Callum?

 

So many unanswered questions, and none makes sense. Until, the last sentence.

 

 

_All answer will be reveal. Be patience._

 

 

King Harrow sighed, deeply. "Not the answer I'm hoping for." _  
_

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, far from the Kingdom of Katolis, the hooded figure walk up as he turns his attention to the castle. 

 

"It would be long, my friend." he stares at the castle. "Soon, the dividing land of Xadia will be one, again. And, a new story will begin." 

 

A gust of wind blow, a pair of leaves flew. But as they pass, the mysterious hooded-figure vanishes.

 

 

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here are the two.  
> First; Life in the Border. (Callum was raise in the Border with his mother and his aunt before moving to the castle).  
> Second; The Son of Aaravos. (The idea of Callum being half elf and the son of ancient, powerful arch-mage elf got my interests. So, I decide to do one. Don't have an idea yet but you're all like surprise, right?)  
> So, decide which of two you want.
> 
> Oh, I forgot.  
> The deadline for the two stories will at end of June.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when I'll post the next chapter but I'll post it as soon as I can. Also, if you're interest of the story that Queen Sarai told. I'm still deciding whether I should post or not. Please tell.


End file.
